trc_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Andysmr
Bio Ever since the beginning of the game Andy struggled to get in with his tribe, there was an all girls alliance made right off the bat and he watched his allies Justin and Drew get voted out immediately, but he talked to all the girls and made them like him so he would be the last boy voted out if it continued. He made a final 2 with best early on and at one point we both felt really hopeless about our situation and he wanted to walk, but Andy convinced him not to. On his tribe of 8 there were 4 girls in the alliance and 4 people not in it and we went to rocks. When the castaways merged it was a similar situation 6 girls in the girls alliance 6 people not in it Andy went under the radar until final 10 when his closest ally Marcus was blindsided by Funday. When she used Andy’s vote to send her home. After that Andy knew he wanted Funday out but he still voted out NickiFani at 9 so he would have more time to plan it. At final 8 Andy made an alliance with Myles best and Mitty and the plan was for us 4 to vote out Funday. Andy ended up pulling in Pack and Ghost too so only Link and Funday didn’t vote with us and Funday went. After that Andy worked on damage control with Link and explained, he did the same thing to Andy 2 tribals earlier. After Funday's blindside we send Ghost home, Andy thought about voting Pack instead, but Ghost had Andy blocked so they couldn’t communicate. At final 6 the next obvious vote was Pack, she was decent at challenges and the jury loved her However Andy knew he needed a shield because out of the Final 6 I was probably number 2 or 3 to win, and I wanted to drag Pack along as far as I could to use her as a shield. So at the final 6 Andy convinced everyone to vote Mitty using the argument that she’s a finale goat and she needs to go now or she never will and he made the vote 5-1 for her to go. After that everyone knew Andy was a threat so I was in big trouble, then Andy won his first immunity. Link called me out for playing the best game and being a liar at camp and Andy basically just said ya, you're right. At final 5 best asks me to help him make a move and vote Pack so that he can successfully play his idol on her and send her home 3*-2, but best was his final 2 plan and he didn’t want to help him make a case for a jury, so I vote myles and he wastes his idol 3-2*. Myles went because he was really the only one left Andy was worried could beat him in immunities. At final 4 it's Andy, Link, Pack, and Best. Link wants Pack to go for obvious reasons, but in Andy’s mind if he went to the final 3 with Link and Best, if either of them win they'd probably vote him out. If he went to the final 3 with Best and Pack, pack is weaker in challenges than Best and if Best won he would vote Pack out over Andy. So Andy convinced Pack and Best to vote Link and Link goes 3-1. Then Andy wins final 3 immunity and in Andy’s mind it’s a no-brainer to vote Pack out. Then Andy and Best, 2 of the boys in the minority since the beginning of the game make final 2 and all the girls that were against them sit on the jury and have to vote one of them to win. Andy then wins 7-2 over Best making him the first Sole Survivor of TRC Generation 2.